The Mission of The Labyrinth : Finding The Twelve Forces
by ScorpioNoKuga
Summary: Di sebuah planet bernama EXO Planet, terdapat 12 aliens yang melindungi "Pohon Kehidupan". Hingga suatu hari, mereka semua masuk ke dalam Labyrinth. Apakah mereka akan selamat? Apakah para Blasteran dari Camp Half-Blood dan Camp Jupiter bisa menyelamatkan mereka? Atau, akan ada perang antar Manusia dan warga EXO Planet? / EXO x PJO Xover. Collab fic with FFortasiano.
1. Chapter 1

The Mission of the Labyrinth: finding the twelve forces

-Chapter 1-

Alkisah sebuah planet bernama EXO planet. Adalah sebuah pohon yang dinamai "Pohon Kehidupan". Ya, pohon itu merupakan sumber kehidupan planet tersebut. Pohon itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, dan jika pohon itu mati, maka planet EXO juga akan hancur.

Karena itu, kerajaan Mereka mengutuskan 12 orang dari planet mereka untuk menjaga pohon tersebut agar tidak rusak, atau apapun yang membahayakan sang pohon. Mereka tidak sembarang mengutus, 12 orang ini memiliki ketangguhan dan kekuatan yang luar biasa sehingga mereka pun dipilih. Mereka adalah Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, Tao, Kai, dan Sehun.

Setiap dari mereka memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda-beda. Bersama-sama, mereka melindungi Pohon Kehidupan dan juga planet mereka..

.

.

.

.

**Percy Jackson © Rick Riordan**

**The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan**

**EXO © SM Entertaiment**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, etc.**.

.

.

.

.

"Kau telah melanggar hukum, Rob.." Raja Siwon berkata dengan dingin, menatap 2 makhluk yang tidak berdaya berlutut dari singgasananya.

"Tapi paduka.. hamba mohon berilah Seth kesempatan.. ia hanya Exorce biasa.." orang yang dipanggil Rob ini memohon.

Siapa Seth ini?

Seth adalah makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah Exorce (panggilan untuk warga sana). Ibunya adalah manusia dan ayahnya, Rob adalah seorang Exorce. Rob membawanya setelah dia lahir ke EXO Planet dan merawatnya.

Lantas apa kesalahannya?

Jawabannya, tidak ada.

"Kau tahu bahwa tidak boleh ada satupun hal dari makhluk bumi yang menjijikan itu berada disini?!" Bentak Raja Siwon.

Bibir Rob bergetar, "hamba mohon ampunannya, paduka.."

Raja Siwon menatap Rob dengan dingin. "Mungkin aku akan mengampunimu, Rob.. tapi aku tidak sudi melihat anakmu berada di kerajaanku" lalu ia menatap Seth dengan penuh kebencian.

"Tapi paduka.. hamba tidak melakukan kesalahan.. h-hamba.." ujar Seth terbata-bata. Ia betul-betul takut, takut ia akan berpisah dengan ayahnya.

"Sayangnya.. kesalahan itu berada di dalam darahmu" kata Raja Siwon dingin.

"Paduka! Hamba mohon biarkan Seth tinggal.. dia juga seorang Exorce.. dia anakku... dia.."

"Makhluk paling hina di muka planet ini!" Raja Siwon memotong perkataan Rob. Lalu ia menatap para pengawal, "pengawal, buang Seth ke gerbang teleport!" Perintahnya. Dua pengawal mengangguk dan segera memegang Seth, hendak membawanya ke arah yang diperintah dengan paksa.

"Seth!" Seru Rob panik, ia berdiri dan hendak mengejarnya namun pengawal lain menahannya.

"Ayah!" Seth mencoba menggapai tangan Rob namun para pengawal menariknya lebih keras. Seth pun menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Seth.." ujar Rob lirih, raut kesedihan terlihat dari wajahnya. Sementara Raja Siwon hanya menatap dengan tatapan angkuh.

Seth pun tiba di sebuah pusaran magis berwarna-warni, itu adalah gerbang teleport.

Seth menatap salah satu pengawal dengan putus asa, "kumohon.. jangan lakukan ini.."

Sang pengawal merasa iba, namun ia menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku nak, tapi ini sebuah perintah"

Lalu dilemparnya Seth ke gerbang itu.

.

.

.

.

Seth jatuh terguling di sebuah gurun pasir yang panas. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia beranjak duduk. Ditatapnya langit dengan penuh kebencian. Dalam hati ia bersumpah ia akan membalas dendam pada planet itu..

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, Seth.." Ujar suara seorang wanita. Wanita tersebut mengenakan tudung kepala berwarna hitam. Sungguh aneh bagi Seth melihat wanita tersebut.

"Si- Siapa kau?!" Tanya Seth waspada.

Sang wanita melepaskan tudung yang dipakainya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sangat cantik. "Nama ku Pasiphaë. penyihir dari mitologi Yunani." Ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?!" Seth masih waspada. Sang wanita tersenyum. senyum yang indah, namun Membuat Seth entah kenapa bergidik melihatnya.

"Aku adalah penyihir, nak.. aku dapat melihat apa yang ingin ku lihat.." perlahan Pasiphaë berjalan mengitar Seth. "Seth Arden.. setengah manusia dan setengah Exorce.. kau dibuang dari Exo planet karena darah manusia mengalir di dalammu, ya kan?"

Bibir Seth bergetar mendengar sang penyihir. "A-apa yang kau mau dariku?"

Pasiphaë mengeluarkan tawa, tawa yang terdengar dingin dan menyeramkan. Membuat Seth semakin merinding "aku? Aku tak ingin apapun darimu, nak.. hanya kesepakatan.."

"Kesepakatan? Kesepakatan apa?"

Pasiphaë mengangguk. "Ya, kesepakatan. Menurut yang kulihat, kita memiliki kesamaan.."

"Kesamaan? Apa maksudmu, Pasiphaë?" Tanya Seth kebingungan.

"Kau dibuang dari planetmu. Dihina, dikucilkan. Dan kau ingin membalas dendam, bukan? Aku pun begitu. Aku dikalahkan oleh musuh-musuhku, dibuat tidak berdaya, dan, suamiku sendiri membuangku."

Seth terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Pasiphaë memang benar. Dan dia tidak menyangka ada seseorang yang memiliki nasib yang sama sepertinya.

"Tidakkah kau lihat, Seth? Kita sama-sama terhina dan ingin membalas dendam.. bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?" Ujar Pasiphaë.

"B-bekerja sama?"

Pasiphaë mengangguk sekali lagi, "aku akan membantumu membalas dendam ke planetmu, dan kau akan membantuku membalas dendam juga.." sang wanita mengulurkan tangannya, "jadi, bagaimana?"

Seth merapatkan bibirnya. Pasiphaë memang benar, ia ingin membalas dendam. Dan tawaran itu terdengar menarik baginya.

Pasiphaë tersenyum puas ketika Seth menjabat tangannya.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! I-ini.. ini Gawat!" Lay berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang berada di balkon istana.

"Lay hyung, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. "P-pohon.. pohonnya.." ujar Lay terengah-engah. Kepanikan tersirat di wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Lay?" Kata Xiumin yang baru datang karena melihat percakapan mereka.

Lay mengatur napasnya. "Pohonnya.. pohonnya mengering.. beberapa helai daun berjatuhan.."

"Apa? Apa kau sudah menyiramnya?" Tanya Xiumin kepada Lay. "Aku baru saja menyiramnya, hyung! Dan bukan itu masalahnya!"

"Jadi?"

Bibir Lay bergetar. "A-aku.. aku merasakan energi yang jahat di ruangan itu.. tak hanya itu.. aku melihat asap hitam muncul dari sudut ruangan.."

Xiumin terpaku sesaat. namun ia menarik napas, "panggil yang lain. Temui aku di Ruangan Pohon"

"Y-ya, hyung"

"H-hyung.. bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Kata Kai setelah Xiumin dan Lay menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Ke 12 Exorce, para penjaga Pohon. Atau yang biasa disebut EXO sudah berkumpul di ruang Pohon. Sebuah ruangan dimana sang Pohon berada. Ruangan itu dibangun di bagian paling dalam istana dan dirahasiakan. agar tidak ada Exorce/makhluk yang bisa menghancurkan atau mencurinya.

"Aku pun tak tahu, Kai.. tapi apapun yang terjadi pada Pohon ini. Kita harus segera menyelidikinya.." jawab Xiumin. Sebagai yang tertua dan seorang pemimpin. Ia harus menghadapi masalah ini dengan kepala dingin.

"Tapi hyung.. bagaimana dengan pohon ini? Aku, Lay hyung dan D.O sudah mencoba untuk menyembuhkannya tapi tidak bisa" ujar Suho. Memang benar, sang Pohon Kehidupan terlihat kering. Beberapa helai daun telah berada di lantai.

"Berarti memang ada sesuatu disini.. Sehun! Buatlah Force-field!" Perintah Xiumin. Sehun mengangguk dan menggerakan tangannya. Angin pun muncul dan bergerak mengitari sang Pohon. Lalu angin itu berubah menjadi force field, perlindungan yang tak kasat mata.

Ya, setiap dari mereka memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda-beda. Xiumin memiliki kekuatan es, Luhan adalah seorang telekinesis, Kris memiliki kekuatan naga dan terbang, Suho kekuatan air, Lay adalah seorang healer, Baekhyun kekuatan Cahaya, Chen kekuatan listrik, kekuatan Chanyeol adalah api, D.O kekuatan tanah dan besi, Tao adalah pengendali waktu, Kai kekuatan teleportasi dan Sehun kekuatan angin.

"Force field ini akan melindunginya untuk sementara waktu. Mulai dari sekarang kita semua harus menjaga Pohon ini lebih ketat. Dan.." sebelum Xiumin dapat selesai, Lay berseru sambil menunjuk ke sudut ruangan.

"Asap itu lagi!"

Semua menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Lay dan melihat Asap hitam menyembul keluar dari sudut ruangan.

"Disitu juga!" Seru Chen yang menunjuk ke arah langit-langit ruangan. Asap hitam itu bergabung dan menyebar mengitari mereka, memenuhi ruangan.

"Semua! Posisi!" Perintah Xiumin. EXO pun memposisikan diri mereka di sekitar Pohon. Siap menyerang apapun yang menyerang mereka.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tawa yang mengerikan terdengar dari belakang mereka. Mereka menengok ke belakang. Tampaklah seorang wanita, mengenakan tudung hitam dan melayang di atas pohon. Sang wanita merentangkan tangannya. Dan sebelum mereka bertindak, mereka terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan..

* * *

End chapter 1.

Kuga : Waah, selesai juga!

PiperGrace08 : Syukurlah! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, nih!

Kuga : Yups~ tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya~


	2. Chapter 2

The Mission of the Labyrinth: finding twelve forces

-Chapter 2 -

Xiumin tidak tahu dia berada di mana. Ia melihat sekeliling, namun satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lihat adalah kegelapan.

"Teman-teman?" Ujar Xiumin. suaranya menimbulkan gema. Ia menggapai-gapai tangannya. Mencoba untuk mencari teman-temannya layaknya orang buta. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Luhan! Baekhyun! Chen! Dimana kalian?!" Seru Xiumin. Tidak ada jawaban.

'Ugh.. dimana aku?' Batinnya gelisah.

.

.

.

.

.

**Percy Jackson © Rick Riordan**

**The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan**

**EXO © SM Entertaimen**

**The Mission of the Labyrinth: Finding Twelve Forces © Ffortasiano and ScorpioNoKuga**

**Warning : GaJe, OOC, Typo(s), dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya, EXO telah terjebak di labirin Daedalus.

Bukankah labirin sudah mati ketika Daedalus mati? Well, kalian ingat Pasiphaë juga membantu Daedalus untuk memberikan sihir ke dalam labirin itu? (Tersebut di House of Hades) Karena itu, Pasiphaë bisa membangunkan sang labirin itu kembali berkat kekuatannya. Tak hanya itu, masing-masing anggota dijebak di sisi yang berbeda-beda.

Sementara itu, Luhan terjatuh di (salah satu) sisi lain di labirin. Ia melihat sekeliling, "Sehun! Kris!" Ia berusaha memanggil teman-temannya, namun sama seperti Xiumin, nihil. Bibirnya bergetar, lututnya lemas. Gelap yang mencekam membuatnya semakin gelisah. Dimana dia? Dan dimana teman-temannya?

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara tapak kaki. Dengan sigap, diambilnya pisau yang ada di sakunya dan segera menghunus pisaunya ke sumber suara.

"Whoa!" Si sumber suara sontak loncat mundur. Wajahnya tampak familiar bagi Luhan. Rambutnya hitam, matanya kecil. Cahaya berpendar di telapak tangannya, secara harfiah.

Luhan mendesah lega. Alangkah leganya dia bahwa sumber suara itu adalah Baekhyun. "Huft.. akhirnya! Darimana saja kau?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu, hyung.. d-dimana kita sebenarnya?"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Aku pun tak tahu, Baekhyun.. tapi sebaiknya kita mencari yang lain.."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan mereka pun berjalan menyusuri labirin..

Kai terdampar di sisi lain di labirin. Jantungnya berdetak kencang sejak dijatuhkan oleh sang wanita misterius itu. Ia mencoba menggunakan kekuatannya untuk kembali ke EXO planet. Namun gagal. 'Kenapa tidak bisa? Bagaimana ini?' Batinnya mulai panik. Kai melihat sekeliling, lalu ia melihat secercah cahaya. Cahaya yang redup. Segera ia berdiri dan berlari ke arah cahaya itu..

Tak lama kemudian setelah Kai mulai dekat ke arah Cahaya, ia sadar bahwa itu bukan sekedar cahaya. Cahaya itu berasal dari celah yang sangat besar. Seseorang dapat melewati celah tersebut. Terdapat suatu simbol di sebelah celah tersebut. Huruf D yunani, simbol Delta. Namun Kai tidak dapat membaca simbol itu. Tak hanya itu. ia melihat rumput hijau, dan beberapa bangunan. Itu adalah jalan keluar.

Kai mendesah lega dan berjalan ke cahaya itu. Akhirnya ia menemukan jalan keluar. Namun tiba-tiba, sebelum Kai dapat menembus cahaya itu. Sebuah batu yang sangat besar muncul dari sisi celah, menutupi celah tersebut.

Kai terpaku, matanya terbelalak. Cahaya itu sudah tiada, hanya gelap yang mencekam. Ia tak percaya ini, padahal ia hampir menemukan jalan keluar, namun tiba-tiba itu tertutup. Bagaimana bisa?

Kai jatuh berlutut, syok dan putus asa. 'Dimana aku sebenarnya?'

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan itu, wanita yang menjebloskan mereka, Pasiphaë, membuka tudung hitamnya dan menyentuh pohon kehidupan. "Jadi... Inilah pohon kehidupan? Sayang sekali, dalam waktu dekat, pohon ini akan mati.." ujarnya diiringi dengan tawa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Perce!" Sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata kelabu pada lelaki berambut hitam, Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, sang pahlawan Olym- Ralat! Salah satu pahlawan Olympus, putra Poseidon.

"Hai, Annie. Ada apa?" Tanya Percy dengan wajah yang polos.

Annabeth Chase, gadis tersebut berkacak pinggang, "Ayolah, Perce... Kita pergi ke danau dan menikmati piknik dengan yang lain." Ajak Annabeth. Mata kelabunya berkilat-kilat laksana awan badai.

"Oh... Aku lupa, baiklah, ayo!" Ajak Percy dengan semangat.

"Hei! Kalian ini! Jangan terlalu romantis kenapa sih?" Entah darimana, Leo muncul di sebelah mereka.

Annabeth berdecak kesal. "Memangnya kenapa? Gak boleh? Jason dan Piper lebih sering daripada kami!" Ia menunjuk ke arah Jason dan Piper yang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa nunjuk-nunjuk kita?" Tanya Piper. "Enggak, gak apa-apa. Mana pasangan kita yang satu lagi?" Jawab Leo sambil melihat sekeliling. Tampaklah Hazel dan Frank sedang latihan pedang di lapangan.

"Nah, ini baru pasangan yang menarik!" Ujar Leo sambil tersenyum. "Hei, Love birds!" Panggilnya. Hazel dan Frank menghentikan latihannya dan memandang ke arah Leo.

"Kalian jadi ikut, tidak?" Seru Leo. Hazel dan Frank mengangguk dan menghampiri Leo dan kawan-kawan.

"Lho? Bukannya kau masih berdiskusi dengan Reyna soal desain perkemahan?" Tanya Hazel pada Annabeth. "Yeah.. tapi kami sudah sepakat dan harus sekarang Reyna harus mengurus bahannya dan sebagainya. Jadi.. yah.. aku kesini saja"

"Oooh.. begitu. Baiklah, ayo berangkat!" Ujar Hazel dengan semangat. "Yap! Aku sudah membawa makanannya!" Piper tak kalah semangat.

Annabeth tertawa kecil, "dan aku sudah menyiapkan tikar.." timpalnya. Para cowok hanya bisa tersenyum melihat para cewek semangat. Bersama-sama, mereka pun berjalan menuju danau..

.

.

.

.

.

Lantai 600, Olympus...

Ke dua belas dewa-dewi duduk di singasana mereka masing-masing, di kursi penghormatan, duduk Persephone, Hades dan Hestia yang diundang rapat dadakan tersebut.

Zeus duduk di hadapan para dewa. Sang raja penguasa langit dan putra bungsu Kronos tersebut tampak gelisah. Tangannya menggetuk-ngetuk kursinya, bibirnya terkunci rapat.

"Jadi...?" Tanya Aphrodite mencairkan suasana. Sang dewi mengenakan gaun yunani putih dengan garis emas di bagian leher dan tangan, rambutnya di gerai bergelombang, warna matanya selalu berubah-ubah. Dan wajahnya.. Tak lengkang oleh waktu, sungguh cantik.

"Ya, dik. Ada apa kau mengundangku? Jika ini memang penting, cepatlah katakan." Tanya Hades bosan. Aura kematian serasa semakin mencengkram di Olympus.

"Maafkan saya, Zeus..sama, tapi, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kita?" Tanya Athena. Walau hanya menggenakan gaun yunani kuno berwarna putih, tak menghilangkan rasa kewaspadaan, kebijakkan dan kepintarannya.

Zeus mengehala nafas kecil, "Benar, Athena.. mereka berasal dari dunia yang berbeda.." Jawab Zeus pelan. "Mereka terjebak di bumi. Dan keadaan ini bisa membahayakan bumi dan manusia fana.. bisa saja bangsa mereka menyerang kita atau bumi karena salah paham.. kita harus menyelamatkan mereka.." Semua yang di ruangan tersebut tampak gelisah.

"Ini kan masalah mereka. Kenapa kita terlibat juga?" Tanya Ares.

"ini berhubungan dengan keselamatan bumi. Jika bangsa mereka menyerang bumi, maka Olympus juga berada dalam bahaya. Kita harus turun tangan" jelas Poseidon. Cukup membuat sang Dewa Perang tutup mulut.

"Bumi sudah terancam bahaya. Monster yang tak dikenal oleh kita mulai muncul di bumi. Kita harus menyelamatkan mereka dari labirin. Kirimkan 7 demigod itu lagi." ujar Zeus.

"Tapi, yang mulia. Mereka baru saja menyelamatkan bumi sebulan yang lalu. Bukankah itu terlalu melelahkan?" Ujar Persephone.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan.. merekalah yang paling terpercaya diantara yang lain. Dan kita tidak hanya butuh 7 Demigod. Artemis, di mana posisi para hunters mu?" Tanya Zeus.

"Saat ini, para hunters sedang berderap menuju camp Jupiter dan Camp Half-Blood. Kami membuat dua kelompok agar efektif seperti kata Athena. Memang ada apa, yang mulia?"

"Thalia." Jawab Zeus. Hera merengut kesal dan memberikan Zeus sumpah serapah. "Tenang dulu, sayangku.. Aku membutuhkan putriku, Thalia untuk ikut menjalankan misi ini." Jelas Zeus. Sedangkan Hera hanya membuang muka tak peduli.

"Baik, akan saya sampaikan pada Thalia."

"Dan, kakak. Kurasa kami perlu putramu juga.." ujar Poseidon kepada Hades. "Nico? Untuk apa?" Tanya Hades.

"Menurutku, Nico akan sangat berguna di misi ini. Bagaimana, dik?" Ujar Poseidon pada Zeus.

Sang raja Dewa tadinya menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak terima. Namun ekspresinya melembut. "Bisa dikatakan dia benar.. kita tidak hanya butuh 7 Demigod."

"Tapi, yang mulia.. 9 Demigod? Bukankah itu terlalu banyak?" Kata Artemis.

"7 Demigod hanya bisa menyelamatkan bumi.. kita butuh lebih untuk menyelamatkan bumi dan planet lain.. ditambah para pekemah dan pemburu untuk mempertahankan serangan mereka.." jawab Zeus.

* * *

Dan... Yess, chap. 2 update! Ya, kami tau, ini mungkin agak aneh... Umm... Untuk chap. 3 mungkin agak lama karena sekolah kami yang coretnyebelincoret itu... Hahaha...

**#Ffortasiano **

**Ha'I, Fa-chan. Hahaha, iya, ya... My, my, bentar lg kakak kls UN and welcome homework /ehguamahgakakanngerjain #plak**

**#Matsushima Maiko**

**Udah lanjut, kok, Maiko -san :3**

**TsukiRin Matsushima29**

**Arigatou, Rin XD hahaha, udah lanjut, nih!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Di EXO planet..

Siwon menatap Pohon Kehidupan dengan gelisah. "Di mana mereka semua?! Kenapa pohon ini bisa kering?!" Tanya sang raja pada para pengawalnya.

Sementara para pengawal berbisik-bisik lirih. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana para penjaga pohon itu berada.

"Erica! Lacak keberadaan mereka!" Perintah Siwon kepada peramal kerajaan, Erica. Ia semacam Oracle di EXO planet.

"Ya, yang mulia" Erica lalu memejamkan matanya dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Tak lama ia tersentak.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Siwon. Bibir Erica bergetar. "M-mereka.. mereka terjebak di suatu planet.. di dalam kegelapan.. oh, begitu mengerikan, yang mulia!"

"Dan planet apakah itu, Erica?"

"B-bumi.. yang mulia.."

Ekspresi Siwon berubah menjadi dingin. "Aku seharusnya mengetahui itu.." gumamnya. Ditatapnya para pengawal. "siapkan tentara dan senjata. Persiapkanlah diri kalian juga."

"A-apa yang anda rencanakan, yang mulia?" Tanya salah satu pengawal.

"Bersiaplah.." sang penguasa kerajaan menatap Pohon Kehidupan. Ekspresi kebencian tersirat di wajahnya.

"Ada planet yang harus kita hancurkan..."

Sementara itu, ketujuh demigod sedang berpiknik di tepi danau. Menikmati sinar matahari yang hangat dan pemandangan danau yang indah.

"Waaah.. enaknya bersantai.." ujar Hazel sebelum menenggak limunnya. "Yap.. tidak ada misi, tidak ada monster yang mengejar.. tidak ada makhluk psikopat dan lain-lainnya.." sahut Percy sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah batu besar di tepi danau dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati cahaya matahari.

"Dan juga, tidak ada permusuhan antara perkemahan blasteran dan perkemahan Jupiter lagi.." ujar Piper. Memang benar, sejak Gaea (hampir) bangkit. Perkemahan blasteran dan perkemahan Jupiter berdamai, mereka bahkan berencana untuk menyatukan perkemahan mereka. Saat ini Reyna dan Annabeth berdiskusi tentang desain dan lokasi perkemahan.

"Ah..Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kehidupan normal.." kata Jason. Dan yang lain mengangguk setuju. Sementara itu Leo mengendap-ngendap ke arah Percy. Lalu ia mendorong Percy hingga Percy tercebur ke danau.

"Kyaa!"

Semua tertawa melihat Percy. Terutama Leo yang kini berdiri di atas batu tersebut.

"Hahaha.. kau harus melihat wajahmu, Percy!" Tawa Leo. Percy pun tertawa kecil, "yeah.. untung saja aku bisa membuat bajuku kering"

Leo memberikan tangannya kepada Percy untuk membantu Percy naik. Percy meraih tangan Leo dan hendak naik. Namun tiba-tiba ia menarik Leo agar terjatuh. Untungnya Leo sudah mengetahui trik tersebut dan segera menarik dirinya, berusaha agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang jatuh ke trik lama itu.. dan aku bukan orang bodoh"

"Hohoho.. kita lihat saja.."

Mereka pun mulai tarik menarik tangan mereka layaknya tarik tambang.

Namun tiba-tiba Leo terjungkal ke danau. Membuat semua tertawa sekali lagi.

"Yap, kurasa masalah ini terselesaikan, bukan?" Kata Piper yang berada di atas batu. Ya, Piper lah yang mendorong Leo ke danau.

"Haha.. oke.. aku kalah.." ujar Leo. Percy naik ke daratan dan memberikan Piper tos. Sementara Leo malah berenang-renang di danau.

"Ya ampun.. sudah lama aku tidak tertawa sepuas ini.." kata Jason. "Dan makan sepuas ini." Timpal Frank sambil melahap roti isinya. Tawa pun kembali meledak.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka mendengar seseorang berdeham di belakang mereka. Mereka semua menengok.

"Oh, ada apa, Chiron?" Tanya Annabeth.

Chiron tersenyum. Namun kegelisahan sedikit tersirat di wajahnya. "Maafkan aku karena mengganggu piknik kalian.. tapi kita perlu berbicara. Temui aku di rumah besar." kemudian ia berderap pergi.

Ketujuh demigod saling bertukar pandang.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Percy.

"Entahlah.." jawab Hazel.

"Tapi.. ekspresi Chiron menunjukkan bahwa ada yang tidak beres" ujar Piper khawatir.

"Huft ayolah. Kita tidak bisa menebak ekspresi seorang pelatih pahlawan yang melatih selama tiga ribu tahun, kan" timpal Annabeth.

"Yah.. apapun yang terjadi.. kuharap bukan masalah" ujar Jason. "Sebaiknya aku ganti baju dulu.." ucap Leo seraya naik ke daratan.

"Apa?" Ujar ketujuh demigod serempak.

Chiron mendesah, "maafkan aku, sayangku. Tapi ini mendesak.."

"I-ini tidak disebut dalam ramalan.. namun aku melihat sesuatu.. kita harus membantu mereka.." timpal Rachel yang duduk di sebelah Chiron.

"siapa itu EXO?" Tanya Piper.

"Jadi kau mengatakan bahwa kami harus menyelamatkan si EXO atau apalah itu dari labirin?" Kata Leo dan Chiron mengangguk. "Ugh.. tapi, apa hubungannya mereka dengan kami?" Ucap Percy. Bukan apa-apa, Percy sudah pernah memasuki labirin dan ia benci akan hal itu.

"Mereka adalah penjaga di planet mereka. Karena mereka terjebak di bumi, penduduk sana mengira kitalah yang menjebaknya. Mereka bisa menyerang bumi. Belakangan ini aku melihat makhluk asing. Mereka bukan makhluk Yunani.."

"Tapi, Chiron..mengapa harus kami?" Tanya Annabeth. "Karena kalian sudah pernah menyelamatkan bumi sebelumnya. Jadi kupikir kalian bisa menjalankan misi ini. Lagipula, ini keputusan Para Dewa."

Ketujuh demigod saling memandang. Bingung dan cemas. Siapa EXO ini? Mengapa mereka bisa terjebak dari labirin?

"Kita harus segera mengeluarkan mereka sebelum terjadi perang. Bumi sedang terancam bahaya.."

Sekali lagi, ketujuh demigod bertukar pandang. Tak lama kemudian mereka mengangguk. "Jadi.. siapa yang akan memimpin misi ini?" Tanya Frank.

"Aku tak akan memilih siapa yang akan memimpin misi ini. Aku hanya ingin kalian bekerja sama dengan baik. Rachel juga akan bergabung dalam misi ini karena kalian butuh manusia fana untuk memandu kalian di labirin."

"Kapan misi ini dimulai?" Tanya Piper.

"Aku akan mengirimkan kalian besok pagi. Persiapkan diri kalian." Ujar Chiron.

"Ya, Chiron."

"Ugh.. siapa sih EXO ini?" Ujar Hazel sedikit kesal. "Yah.. mereka bisa dibilang Alien, Hazel.." jawab Frank.

"Hufft.. jadi kita harus menyelamatkan sekelompok alien dari labirin itu.." gerutu Leo.

"Aku benci labirin.." timpal Percy.

"Yah.. tapi kita tidak punya pilihan. Lebih baik kita melakukan ini daripada terjadi perang.." ucap Annabeth.

"Baiklah.. tapi awas saja, mereka harus mentraktir ku burger keju dan kola setelah kita selamatkan mereka!" Ujar Leo.

"Jaga bicara mu, Leo" kata Jason.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita tidak tahu siapa mereka. Mereka kan bukan makhluk bumi. Bisa jadi mereka lebih kuat dari Gaea." Jawab Jason.

Keesokan harinya...

Ketujuh demigod dan Rachel sudah berada di hutan bersama Chiron di samping mereka. Mereka berada di depan puing-puing patung Zeus dimana pintu labirin berada. Terdapat simbol Delta di salah satu puing dan pintu labirin sudah terbuka.

"Semoga beruntung.." ujar Chiron. Ketujuh demigod mengangguk. Disandangnya senjata mereka dan Mereka pun masuk ke dalam labirin..

"Oke.. jadi apa rencananya?" Tanya Piper.

"Kita berpencar?" Usul Rachel.

"Tidak, kita semua membutuhkanmu untuk menunjukkan jalan.." kata Annabeth.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Hmm.." Annabeth merenung, "sebaiknya kita berjalan bersama-sama dulu. Kita akan berpencar jika betul-betul diperlukan. Rachel, pimpin jalan."

Rachel mengangguk dan ia mulai memimpin jalan menyusuri labirin...


	4. Chapter 4

PJO - HoO © Rick Riordan

EXO © SM Entertaiment

-Chapter 4-

Sementara itu.. di markas Medea..

"Kau sudah mengunci kekuatan mereka?" Tanya Seth pada sang penyihir. Pasiphaë menghela nafas, "aku hanya mengunci kekuatan Kai dan Tao.."

"Kenapa?"

Pasiphaë menatap Seth, "hanya mereka yang bisa keluar dari labirin dengan kekuatan mereka. Kekuatan yang lain akan sia-sia di labirin itu."

"Baiklah.." Seth merapatkan bibirnya, "kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

Pasiphaë mengeluarkan tawa kecil, "oh, percayalah padaku, Seth.. ini pasti berhasil.."

.

.

.

Sehun terduduk diam di sebuah sudut. Menempelkan dahinya di lututnya. Ia begitu ketakutan dan putus asa. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Namun setiap ia melangkah kakinya, jalan seakan-akan berubah dan ia kembali ke tempat semula.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara tapak kaki, mendekat ke arahnya. Dari suaranya Sehun dapat mengetahui bahwa itu berasal dari banyak orang, atau mungkin monster yang memiliki banyak kaki.

'Apakah itu monster?' Batin Sehun mulai was-was. Ia menggerakan tangannya dan angin mulai berpusar di dalam tangannya. Bersiap untuk menyerang siapapun atau apapun itu.

Tepat saat sebuah sosok muncul, Sehun melemparkan pusaran anginnya ke arah sosok itu sehingga sosok itu terhempas. Dan sebelum sosok tersebut dapat bergerak, Sehun segera menerjang dan menindih makhluk itu, menahannya agar tidak bisa menyerang.

"Whoa! Hei, hati-hati bung!" Ujar si sosok, rambutnya hitam, matanya hijau. Sehun menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah seorang manusia. "Siapa kau?!" Ujar Sehun dengan tatapan tajam.

Manusia itu, Percy. Masih terbelalak karena terkejut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, "a-apakah kau salah satu dari EXO?"

Sehun masih menatapnya dengan tajam, "apa maumu?!"

Piper melangkah ke arahnya, "tenanglah, kami bukan musuh. Lepaskan dia" Ujarnya dengan charmspeak. Sehun sedikit terpengaruh, ia menatap Piper

"Aku Piper. Dan ini teman-temanku. Kami datang untuk menyelamatkanmu" ujar Piper lembut. Sehun melepas cengkramannya dari Percy dan berdiri. "Menyelamatkanku?"

Percy juga berdiri, "kau ingin keluar dari sini, kan?"

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu takut. Ikutlah dengan kami. Kami juga akan mencari teman-temanmu." ujar Annabeth.

Sehun terdiam sesaat, ia kurang mempercayai mereka, namun ia tidak punya pilihan. Ia sudah putus asa. "B-baiklah.."

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jason.

"Uh.. Sehun.."

Hazel memberikan Sehun senyum, "senang bertemu denganmu, Sehun.."

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan" ujar Rachel. Ia dan ketujuh demigod pun kembali menyusuri labirin dengan Sehun di belakang mereka..

.

.

.

Ditengah perjalanan mereka semua, para demigod mulai tegang. Suasana di labirin semakin parah. Tulang belulang di sana-sini, ada sedikit bau anyir darah.

"Euhh... Bau." Ujar Piper. Well, ternyata sang konselor pondok dewi Aphrodite merasa jijik.

"Ye- Woaa! Apa itu!?" Teriak Leo. Sang putra dewa api tersebut menyalakan api dari lengannya dan terlihatlah sosok Gryston. Makhluk yang berasal dari EXO planet ( yang tampaknya di kirim Pasiphaë dan Medea juga Seth), Gryston bermuka dua dengan kristal di salah satu kepalanya, wajahnya terdapat sisik ular, matanya berwarna merah, badannya setengah manusia (hanya saja dua kali lebih besar) dan sisanya adalah kaki serigala, ada darah dimulutnya, di kedua tangannya terdapat api.

"Argh! Gryston!" Gumam Sehun kesal.

"Gryston? Apa itu?" Tanya Percy dengan wajah bodohnya.

Para demigods sudah mulai memegang senjata mereka dan bersiap-siap dengan kuda-kudanya. Sehun serta Rachel berdiri di belakang Nico di Angelo.

"Makhluk setan yang dapat membuat manusia menuruti perintahnya saat kristal yang ada di kepalanya bercahaya oleh kekuatannya!" Jelas Sehun kesal.

Jason memandang kesal makhluk bernama Gryston tersebut, "Shit! Bisakah aku meledakkan makhluk tersebut?!" Pinta Jason.

Sayang sekali, Nico dan para perkemah lain menggeleng kecil. "Sepertinya tidak, jas.. kau tahu nanti labirin bisa runtuh." Ingat Percy sambil memukul pundak saudara sepupu sedarah dewatanya.

"Tak ada cara selain menyerang mereka! Nah, Sehun, apa kelemahan makhluk tersebut?"

Sehun mencengkram erat bajunya, "Ya. Kristalnya adalah kelemahannya. Jika..jika kita menghancurkannya, dia akan mati. Namun... Nalurinya sangat kuat, mau dari mana pun kalian menyerang, dia akan langsung menyalakan kristalnya!" Teriak Sehun.

Piper bergumam dalam bahasa latin yang kemungkinan artinya adalah, 'Persetan makhluk tersebut!'.

Leo maju lalu melemparkan apinya ke kaki makhluk tersebut. Sang makhluk menggeram dan menatap Leo. Si Gryston mengeluarkan gerak-gerik yang sedikit aneh, tangannya bergetar.

"Semua! Tutup mata!" Seru Sehun. Semua mengikuti apa yang dikatakannya kecuali Leo. Leo hendak menyerang lagi namun Kristal si Gryston berpendar sekilas. Begitu cepat bahkan Sehun hampir tidak menyadarinya sampai kepalanya terasa pening. Krystal Gryston akan menghipnotis seorang manusia biasa. Namun akan memberikan rasa pening untuk seorang Exorce.

Mata Leo melebar. Lalu ia terjatuh, tak sadarkan diri.

"Leo!" Seru Piper. Si Gryston hendak menerkam Leo namun Sehun menggerakkan tangannya, sebuah force field pun muncul melindungi Leo.

"Bawa dia mundur!" Ujar Sehun. Piper dan Percy pun menuruti Sehun dan membopong Leo ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Si Gryston terus menyerang Sehun, Frank dan Jason. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Sementara Hazel dan Annaneth berada di belakang mereka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Hazel pada Annabeth.

"Hmm.. kita harus menutup kristal itu dengan sesuatu sebelum menghancurkannya." Jawab Annabeth, ia celingak celinguk, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menutupi kristal Gryston.

Hazel memandang sang monster. Lalu ia memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi untuk memerintah kabut. Tak lama kemudian sebuah kain hitam muncul di dahi Gryston. Kristal nya telah tertutup sempurna. Hazel tersenyum puas, "sudah tertutup!" Ujarnya pada Annabeth.

"bagus! Bantu yang lain! Aku akan mencoba untuk menghancurkan Kristalnya!" Jawab Annabeth. Hazel mengangguk dan berlari ke arah Sehun, Jason dan Frank. "Sehun, apa lagi kelemahannya?" Tanya Frank pada Sehun. "Hmm.. pendengaran jelek, naluri bagus.. besi membakar kulitnya, namun sembuh secepat ia terluka.. entahlah" jawab Sehun tak yakin.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Percy yang baru bergabung.

Jason menepis bola api si monster dengan pedangnya. "Aku tidak tahu!"

Sebelum Jason dapat kembali fokus, si Gryston sudah melemparnya dengan tangannya. Jason mengerang karena kepalanya terantuk batu. Matanya menjadi berkunang-kunang. Samar-samar ia melihat si monster mendekatinya, si Gryston menjilat bibirnya seakan-akan dia berkata 'akhirnya dapat kudapan!'. Jason ingin sekali bergerak, namun tubuhnya terlalu lemas.

Hazel yang melihat keadaan Jason, segera mengangkat tangannya. Sebongkah emas seukuran bola basket muncul dari tanah. Diayunkannya tangannya dan bongkah emas itu terbang menyerang salah satu kepala Gryston, "Hei!"

Si Gryston menatap Hazel dengan tajam dan hendak menyerang Hazel. Namun sebelum Hazel dijadikan kudapan Annabeth lompat ke punggung Gryston dan menggantung di leher Gryston.

Sang monster meraung murka dan menggoyang-goyangkan punggungnya keras-keras. Namun Annabeth menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga, laksana bermain rodeo. Tangannya mencoba untuk menggapai Kristalnya, namun ia terlempar sebelum mendapatkannya. Tangan si Gryston bergetar lagi. Untungnya kain hitam itu menutup pendarnya.

Setelah sekian lama, energi mereka mulai habis. Leo dan Jason pingsan, Rachel dan Piper menjaga mereka. Percy hanya bisa menangkis serangan, bahkan Piper sempat menggunakan charmspeak, tapi tidak mempan. semua mulai kewalahan. Sedangkan si Gryston tidak. Mereka sudah berkali-kali mencoba mencari kelemahan Gryston namun sia-sia. Sehun tidak punya pilihan selain membuat force field untuk mereka dan dirinya sendiri, melindungi dari lemparan api, cakaran atau gigitan Gryston.

"Kita harus buat taktik baru" kata Frank, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. "Tapi apa?" Tanya Percy.

Annabeth berpikir keras, "ugh.. Gryston tidak bisa diajak berbicara sih.."

"Energiku tidak cukup untuk membuat force field yang kuat.. ini hanya bertahan sekitar satu menit lagi.." kata Sehun panik.

"Sehun, kau yakin hanya itu kelemahan Gryston?" Tanya Hazel.

"Apa kau pernah membaca sesuatu tentang Gryston atau apalah?" Tambah Annabeth.

"Hei, aku bukan tipe pembaca-" sebelum Sehun dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Force field mereka hilang. Dengan cepat mereka kembali berpencar sebelum si monster menyerang.

"Waktu debat habis! Kembali ke insting!" Seru Frank. Percy menghunus riptide nya dan hendak menikam dada si Gryston. Tiba-tiba pedangnya terlepas dari pegangannya, melesat sendiri ke leher si Gryston. Percy sadar bahwa tak hanya pedangnya yang melesat seperti itu, Semua senjata teman-temannya juga ikut terbang dan menikam leher si Gryston.

Si Gryston meraung dengan penuh amarah. Lehernya berubah menjadi merah menyala seakan-akan terbakar di dalam. Lalu sebuah cahaya yang berbentuk tali datang entah dari mana ke arah kristal Gryston, terlihat seperti cambuk, cambuk cahaya. Cambuk itu meililit Kristal lalu menariknya. Gryston meraung dan berdenyar menjadi abu merah saat Kristal itu lepas dari dahinya.

"Well, well.. bersenang-senang dengan makhluk itu tanpa kami, huh? Tidak adil" lalu tampaklah dua orang laki-laki.

Sehun yang tampaknya mengenali mereka langsung tersenyum lebar, "Hyung!" Sang Exorce berlari ke arah mereka dan memeluk mereka erat-erat.

"Whoa! Sehun, tenanglah!" Ujar seorang dari laki-laki tersebut. Akhirnya Sehun melepaskan mereka dan nyengir.

"Akhirnya ketemu lagi, Sehun-ah.. hei, whoa! Siapa mereka?!" Laki-laki yang satu lagi menyadari keberadaan Percy dan kawan-kawan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dan senjata para demigod tiba-tiba bergerak ke arah para demigod seakan-akan mengancamnya. Mereka terkejut setengah mati, terutama Percy ketika ujung pedang Jason menyentuh hidungnya.

"Tenanglah, hyung.. mereka semua teman kok, dan mereka akan menyelamatkan kita dari sini.." jelas Sehun.

"Hyung?" Bisik Frank pada Hazel, Hazel hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Oh.. begitukah?" Ujar laki-laki itu yang sepertinya 'mengontrol' senjata mereka. Sehun mengangguk.

"Y-ya.. dan jika tidak keberatan, bisakah kau kembalikan senjata kami?" Ujar Annabeth.

"Oh.. ini senjatamu? Maaf, aku tadi pinjam sebentar" si laki-laki itu nyengir lalu menggerakkan tangannya. Para senjata pun mendarat di tangan pemilik masing-masing.

"Wah.. kalo gitu. Namaku Baekhyun! Senang bertemu kalian!" Ujar laki-laki yang berambut hitam.

"Aku Luhan" laki-laki yang tadi mengontrol senjata mereka memperkenalkan diri, "salam kenal"

Setelah saling berkenalan, mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam di situ karena terlalu lelah. Rachel menyuapi Jason dan Leo sepotong kecil Ambrosia. Dan mereka pun siluman.

"Ah, sebaiknya kau minum ini, Sehun.." Piper menyodorkan sebotol nektar.

"Apa itu?"

"Nektar. Ini bisa membuat tenagamu pulih" jelas Piper. Sehun mengambil botol nektar tersebut dan meneguk sedikit, "wuah.. enak" ucapnya. Dan benar, tenaganya kembali. Piper hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Lalu Sehun menceritakan Luhan dan Baekhyun tentang bagaimana dia dan para demigod melawan Gryston.

"Hmm.. aneh, manusia semestinya terhipnotis ketika melihat pendar kristal Gryston" ujar Baekhyun. "Yah.. mungkin karena kami demigod" ujar Leo.

"Demigod?"

"Ya, setengah manusia, setengah dewa.. jadi yah.. kami bukan manusia biasa" jawab Jason. "Well.. kecuali Rachel, dia adalah Oracle" tambah Piper.

"Hmm.. begitu.." gumam Baekhyun.

"Wah.. aku tidak menyangka kehidupan manusia begitu menarik. Terutama kehidupan.. Yunani ini. Lalu, apa itu Tartarus?"

"Huft.. Tartarus adalah tempat yang mengerikan.. percaya padaku, kau tak akan mau ke sana.." Sementara itu, Annabeth dan Luhan saling bertukar cerita. Luhan sedang menceritakan Annabeth tentang EXO planet dan Annabeth menceritakan tentang dunia manusia dan perkemahan blasteran. Mereka sama-sama terlihat tertarik dengan cerita masing-masing.

"Ya, kita hanya perlu mencabut kristalnya jika ingin membunuh Gryston, tak perlu menghancurkannya. Si Maknae ini selalu membuat rumit keadaan" jelas Luhan sembari menjitak kepala Sehun. Sehun hanya mencibir.

"Maknae?" Tanya Annabeth.

"Artinya 'yang termuda'" jawab Luhan.

"Oh.. Sehun adalah yang termuda?"

"Yap.."

"Wah.. memangnya berapa umurmu?"

"Yah.. jangka umur di EXO planet dan di sini berbeda. Jadi.. kalau di Bumi.. umurku sekitar 24 tahun"

Mereka hanyut dalam percakapan yang hangat. Sementara itu Percy hanya memperhatikan mereka. Ada perasaan aneh menggelitik perutnya.

Frank menepuk bahunya, "jangan cemburu, bung. Mereka hanya berbincang, kok"

"Aku tidak cemburu, kok"

Frank memutar bola matanya, "Annabeth, aku, Jason dan Hazel akan jaga pertama. Istirahatlah"

Percy merapatkan bibirnya, lalu mengangguk. Ia merebahkan diri nya di tanah dan memejamkan mata. Tidak peduli seberapa tak nyamannya karena ia sangat lelah..

* * *

**akhirnya selesai chap 4! Oh iya.. ini Ffortasiano, aku diutus/? Oleh Kuga-chan untuk update cerita ini berhubung dia gabisa buka akunnya sendiri. Salam kenal semua! ^^ hope u like our story!**

**Mind to review?**

**#pearlywink**

**Huawwwaaa! Arigatou, ne~ Ah, FFortasiano serta Kuga akan baca jika sudah selesai! ditunggu!**

**#XoXo**

**Wah, ini mirip sama FFortasiano! Mungkin FFortasiano mau kenalan lbh sama XoXo**


End file.
